


Vis v2.0

by Luposphere



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV), WandaVision - Fandom, West Coast Avengers
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, How Do I Tag, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Light Angst, Not A Fix-It, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, liberties taken, not WandaVision compliant, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luposphere/pseuds/Luposphere
Summary: When she was told that they could bring Vision back, this wasn't what she expected.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Vis v2.0

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't a tag or even a name for the west coast avengers rebuilt!vision, but that is what we're dealing with here. hope you enjoy!

Her hands curled over synthetic skin, the color drained, his face barren. She couldn’t stand to look at him, yet his dull eyes bore into hers, a warped replica of what once was. His lips brushed hers comfortingly, and she knew that he could recognize her despair, so she obliged him. She obliged the reality he desired–– no, that he expected.

“I’m sorry,” His voice was cool, purified from the emotion that they’d once managed to share, hers overwhelming and his untouched by age. It was difficult to remember that, how young he was, despite his knowledge. She’d once thought that he knew it all, but they’d been learning together, hadn’t they?

“I know,” She mumbled, pressing her face against his palm. He’d once taken care, ensuring the illusion of life in the warmth of his hand, the pupils he’d generated, just for her. To ease her discomfort. That’s all there was now, the sickening discomfort; it rolled in her belly, threatening to lurch out for the second time that day.

She needed to be home, with _her_ Vis, curled up together next to the fireplace as they watched bad American sitcoms. Not in a lab, the floors shining and the monitor buzzing as he held her closer, tracing her face. She wanted it to be endearing again, but it wasn’t.

His fingers skirted through the wet on her cheeks, artificial puzzlement knit together by his brows. “You’re crying.”

She nodded, a sob stuck in her throat. “I am.”

“Why?”

Because her love had died, lost to the update.

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy,,
> 
> this baby is a mess, but i still do like it. it's a nice splattering of what i'd like to see the MCU do with WandaVision, but i know they won't. i borrowed some concepts from the west coast avengers, scarlet crusade, and a splattering from the visions,,
> 
> it's a very short piece but if there's interest i might return to this concept,, i love wandavision and they don't know how to love each other
> 
> i can be found on my tumblr, princelupo :)


End file.
